Jealous
by redcup90
Summary: Caroline takes off to New Orleans
1. Chapter 1

Caroline slams the door after Tyler turning around she slides down the door until she hits the floor. Feeling hot tears stream down her face she pulls her legs to her chest resting her head on her knees choking on sobs. She bites her lip as an old memory fights its way back to the surface.

"It doesn't matter what I do. I'm never good enough, nothing I ever do is enough. No matter what I do, I'm never anyone's first choice."

She jumps up and speeds over to her bed when hears keys being inserted in the lock

"Hey Care." Bonnie says closing the door

"Hey." she replies over a sob not turning around to face her

Bonnie drops her bag to the floor when she hears her voice "Are you okay?" she asks walking to her

Caroline wipes her eyes "Yeah."

Bonnie walks around her to see her face "What happened?"

Caroline feels tears brimming in her eyes as she shakes her head raising her shoulders in response

Bonnie watches her feeling her heart break a little, she pulls Caroline into a hug rubbing her back as she starts to cry. She looks around the room not seeing anything of Tyler's putting it together

Caroline pulls back meeting Bonnie's eyes "Why am I never anyone's first choice?"

Bonnie frowns at her opening her mouth then clamping it shut looking away

Caroline frowns "Say it."

Bonnie folds her lips letting out a breath

"Say it Bonnie."

A fire starts in the fireplace scaring them both

"Sorry." Bonnie says putting it out

"Bonnie."

"You were always Klaus' first choice." she says looking back at her

Caroline looks at her, feeling a mixture of both sadness and grattitude. Appreciating Bonnie's honesty, already knowing that Elena was always above her. Just like she was in everyone else's eyes. It was actually nice thatsomeone was being honest with her for once

Bonnie watches Caroline's reaction, wanting to correct her. As much as she loved Elena, she was starting to grow more and more antoginistic to her as they days passed. She knew Elena loved her, but as long as the Salvatores were in her life she just knew wasn't as important to her when it came to them, especially Damon.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"I gave him a choice." she looks away "Stay here with me or go after Klaus'." she looks back at Bonnie "And he chose Klaus." she shrugs

"Well as much as I hate to say this." Bonnie starts smiling

Caroline rolls her eyes "No you don't." she states cutting her off

"Look I know how much you don't want to admit that you have feelings for him because of who he is and what he's done. But Caroline" Bonnie grabs her hand "as much as you think you shouldn't be with him, if being with Klaus is what you want." she pauses "Do it." she says raising her shoulders "After everything that has happened. Not matter what you think. You don't owe us anything." she states shaking her head "You deserve to be happy. Even if that means I have to put up with Klaus." she says sincerity clear in her voice

"But Elena-"

"Elena is with Damon." she replies frowning, then starts to smile, shocked at how she said it

Caroline raises her eyebrows "What?"

"It's the first time I"ve been able to say it like that...out loud...with someone to hear me and not look at me like I'm a bitch." she says half laughing turning around to go

"Wow."

Bonnie and Caroline turn towards the voice

"So that's how you really feel." Elena states closing the door behind arms folded across her chest

Bonnie looks at her "I've told you this when you told me you were with him." copying her actions

Caroline raises her eyebrows eyes darting back and forth between them

"So I don't get a say in this?"

"Did I get a say in you dating Damon?"

Elena steps back

"Exactly. So Caroline shouldn't have to let you have a say in her dating Klaus."

"Okay. So does she get a say in you dating Tyler?"


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline takes a step back "What?' she breathes feeling her whole body go numb

"Caroline." Bonnie whispers reaching out to her, flinching when she snatches her hand away "Don't." she snaps

Feeling tears welling in her eyes she walks out of the room without saying another word. Walking away she hears Elena and Bonnie going back and forth but tunes it out after hearing Bonnie say she wanted to be the one to tell her. Now it all made sense, she always had wanted her to be with Klaus so she could be with Tyler. How Tyler was always the first to come to Bonnie's defense. The only thing she didn't know was when it started, but as she reached her car she found that she really didn't care. But when she closed the door to her car she put her hands on the wheel as tears began to stream down her face, sobbing uncontrollably. She just sat there until she couldn't cry anymore. After wiping her face she looked up and stared at her reflection seeing her face harden.

She just drives not having a destination it's not until she pasts the grill that she realizes that she's going to the boarding house so she slams on her break cutting the wheel spinning her car around and hits the gas pedal.

* * *

Elena rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone calling Stefan

"Hey."

"Hey. Have you heard anything from Caroline?"

"No." he answers quickly "Should I have?"

Elena takes a breath "I overheard Bonnie and Caroline talking and I opened my mouth."

Stefan walks over to the door to see who's coming in

"Hi?" Damon says frowning

"Oh it's just you." he says turning around

"It's nice to see you to brother."

"What did you say?"

"I told her about Bonnie and Tyler."

"Bonnie and Tyler? What about…" he trails off "Oh." giving a look to Damon who's laughing

"Yeah." she says folding her lips choosing to ignore Damon "She left and we haven't seen or heard from her since."

"And you think I have?"

"Well yeah. You're her best friend."

He glances back at Damon "I'll call you if I hear anything, okay?"

She looks back up to Bonnie "Okay bye." taking the phone away from her ear hitting end.

"He's lying. She doesn't want to talk to us."

Bonnie ignores her picking hair out of a hairbrush sitting down by the fireplace with a map in front of her she slices her hand letting her blood fall onto the paper and closes her eyes starting to chant

Elena frowns and starts to leave but stops when she hears Bonnie chanting she walks back over to her seeing blood making a trail to the hair picking it up and stop

Bonnie opens her eyes glancing over her shoulder "She's going to New Orleans." then looks forward starting a fire in the fireplace watching as the flames turn blue.

* * *

Damon watches as Stefan slides his phone back into his pocket "You know something."

"If I did I wouldn't tell you."

"And why is that?" he asks opening a bottle of bourbon pouring it in a glass

"Well if you think it has something to do with you being with Elena you're not wrong."

"Elena does not control-" he stops when he sees Stefan's face

"You can't even get it out, can you?"

Damon frowns and drinks from his glass

* * *

"Thanks for not telling."

"Thanks for telling." he says half smiling "They're worried."

Caroline doesn't respond pressing down on the gas pedal

Stefan takes the hint "So. How are you?"

"I'll be better." she says easing off of the gas "Are you sure you're okay with me doing this?"

Stefan closes his eyes "Just like" he pauses not sure if saying Bonnie's name would set her off "she said you deserve to be happy. Even if it is with the devil. Plus you're fine with me and Katherine so it's the least I could do." he shrugs

"Hey Care bear." Katherine teases

Caroline rolls her eyes "Thank you. I'll call you when I get there. Call me if you need something okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Katherine gets up from his bed and takes the phone "But one question."

She rolls her eyes "Go for it."

"Why didn't you take a plane?"

"Oh my God." she says letting out a small laugh "Well it's too late for that anyway. I'm almost there."

Stefan and Katherine exchange glances

"What do you mean you're almost there?"

"Yeah you've only been driving for seven hours." Katherine states

Caroline shifts in her seat "Six." she corrects "I had a lot of anger and I was in one of those 'what do I have to lose?' moods. And I can't die from a car crash...well not permanently. So I'm about three hundred miles away."

Stefan frowns "So you drove over one thousand miles in the last six hours? How is that even-?"

"Again a lot of anger and I'm pretty invincible."

Katherine smirks "I have to say I'm pretty impressed. That's kind of like me except the other way around. But I don't understand why anyone would be in a rush to get to see Klaus." she looks at Stefan "Unless Klaus isn't the one you want to see."

"Katherine." Stefan scolds

"No it's fine." she replies "At first I wanted to see him but now I just want to see Klaus." she says a smile spreading across her face "Plus I want to see Rebekah's new boyfriend."

"Marcel?"

"Yup. Just don't tell Matt. I think he still has a thing for her." Caroline frowns "Wait how do you-"

"I wanted to make sure Klaus was still in New Orleans so I paid a visit. Put in a good word for me?"

"I'll talk it over with Rebekah. Bye Stefan." she hits end

Stefan laughs "I don't think you'll be in Klaus' good graces anytime soon."

She scowls at him "Funny."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you tell him?" Caroline asks walking towards the bar

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise. Nik has been an ass lately so whatever the reason it is that you're here" she sighs "I'm actually glad to see you."

Caroline smiles "Thanks."

"Okay, this is it." Rebekah says stopping at the window

Caroline takes a deep breath and smoothes out her dress as she watches Klaus drinking at the bar talking to the bartender she frowns

"Don't worry," Rebekah reassures her "that's just Cami. She's not a threat. I don't even think he's been with a woman since he's been here."

Caroline feels a tug at the corner of her mouth

"I said I don't think." she says seeing her smile

Caroline looks at her then back to Klaus seeing a man sit next to him she looks back to Rebekah seeing her watching him with a smile on her face "Who is that?"

"Don't even think about it." she warns

"Is that Marcel?" she gawks "I have to say I'm impressed, but he must be pretty damaged to be with you."

Rebekah turns to face her "Funny." then walks to the door "Come on."

* * *

"Stefan." Katherine whispers "Stefan." she pushes him

"What?" he groans groggily

"I heard a noise."

He turns his head opening one eye to look at her "Are you serious?"

"Yes." she snaps "Go check on it."

"Katherine."

"Fine. I probably have a better chance at taking them than you do anyway." she says getting out of bed

Stefan's eyes shoot open and he grabs her pillow throwing it at her

"Nice try." she says catching it dropping it to the floor

"It's probably just Damon."

"Not willing to take any chances."

Katherine stops at the banister tucking her hair behind her ear listening for the sound. She goes down stairs to the kitchen, seeing a figure emerging from the dark. She speeds over grabbing their neck slamming them down to the ground. They squirm under her grip gasping for air reaching for her hand, then the light turns on.

"What is going on?"

"Tyler?" Katherine asks letting go of his neck standing up

"Since when are you stronger than me?" he asks dumbfounded

She rolls her eyes "Wrong doppelganger." she looks over her shoulder "Does this look like Damon?"

"What about me?" Damon asks walking in looking at everyone "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if Caroline was here."

"So you checked the refrigerator?" Damon asks frowning

"I got hungry." he shrugs "So where is she?"

Katherine frowns "That's classified." crossing her arms "You kind of lost your right to that type of information about ten hours ago."

"Where is she?" Damon asks

"I'll tell you later." she whispers over her shoulder

"Yeah definitely the wrong doppelganger." Tyler says a tight smile on his face

"How about we make a deal?" Damon asks walking over to the counter leaning against it

Katherine smiles "Good idea."

Stefan looks at the both of them "It's not any of our business."

"Come on brother, you're not the least bit curious?"

Stefan folds his lips looking over at Katherine

"I won't ask if you don't want me to."

Damon scowls at her "That's a lie if I've ever heard one."

She shrugs hoisting herself on the counter opposite of Damon crossing her legs

Stefan closes his eyes leaning against the door frame motioning them to go on

She smiles at Damon "You or me?"

"We'll tell you where Blondie is, if you tell us about you and Bon Bon."

"For example, when did it start?" Katherine asks leaning forward

Tyler looks down "Before me and Caroline got together. We hooked up at the back to school party I threw before we started freshman year."

Katherine raises her eyebrows "And you guys have been together ever since?"

"No. We stopped right before me and Caroline started dating then it started again during our breakup. Then me and Caroline got together again and she started seeing Jeremy, then when he cheated on her something happened-"

"Ah ah ah." Katherine interrupts holding up a finger "Details."

He looks at her "We just talked, I kissed her said sorry and then I stayed with her until she fell asleep." he shrugs

Damon and Katherine exchange glances not believing him

"I really hate to ask this but" Stefan pauses "why Bonnie?"

"She's my best friend and she can keep a secret."

"Best friend?" Damon asks frowning "You guys barely talk."

Tyler looks at him

"I guess she can keep a secret." Damon responds eyebrows raised looking at Katherine and Stefan

"But Caroline is more bearable." Katherine points out

Tyler looks at her "I guess we don't know the same Caroline and Bonnie."

Stefan narrows his eyes at him

"It sure seems like it." Katherine says looking at Damon "So. Is this 'going to New Orleans' an excuse to see Bonnie?"

"Yes and no." he starts "Bonnie and I were going to visit her friend Marcel to help him take Klaus down. She was going to work with his witch named Davina and make Klaus a regular vampire. And with that it'll be like Klaus starting over. So he'll be weaker than all of us."

Katherine gawks at him "You can do that?" she asks incredulously

"That's what Davina claims, she has the spell and the power to do it but if she does it on her own it can kill her and Marcel knew he needed a Bennett witch, so he called Bonnie and she was more than happy to help."

Katherine frowns getting down from the counter "As much as I'd like to say Bonnie is good for doing this." she puts her hand behind her picking up a knife "I really like Caroline, so I'm just going to assume that you were using both Caroline and Klaus to distract them from you and Bonnie." speeding over to Tyler stabbing him in the stomach ignoring his groan "And solely because of that you get no information." she smiles twisting the knife before pulling it out watching him drop to his knees. She walks over dropping the knife in the sink "I'm going back to bed."

"That's sanitary." Damon says sarcastically "As much I hate to say this" he closes his eyes "I agree with Katherine."

Stefan looks at Damon "Well goodnight." and walks away

* * *

"Nik!" Rebekah yells trying to sound angry, getting Marcel's attention first who smiles then looks besides her opening his mouth stopping when Rebekah gives him a look

Klaus closes his eyes "What is it now Rebekah?" he asks not looking back

"Wow, that's how you talk to her?"

He opens his eyes smiling at the voice he turns around "Hi love."

"Love?" Marcel repeats "You must be Caroline." he says smiling at her

"And you must be stupid." Rebekah says staring at him

She looks at him smiling "You must be Marcel."

He glances at Rebekah a smile on his face "You've been talking about me?"

"I don't know why you're smiling. She never said it was good."


	4. Chapter 4

"It wasn't good? That's not how I-"

"I suggest you stop there." Klaus warns

Caroline looks at Klaus "That's it? No yelling? No slamming his head down on the table? No throwing him across the room? No threatening to rip him to shreds?"

Marcel leans back "You don't really fit the description of the Caroline that he keeps rambling on and on about when he's drunk."

"The light is a little dim right now."

"But for a good reason." Rebekah adds

Klaus looks at Rebekah "Since when are you two friends?"

"Since she's going to get you to not be an ass for the time being, give Elijah some time off from doing damage control and get you off of our backs."

"I don't mind."

Rebekah looks at him "Stop being a kiss ass." turning on her heel walking away

"Where are you going?" Caroline calls after her

"To finish what Katherine started." she says walking out of the door

"Katherine?" she pulls out her phone

Klaus opens his mouth

She holds up her finger "Give me a minute."

He nods his head turning back around

Marcel looks at Klaus then to Caroline "Yeah, you're definitely Caroline." Marcel mumbles taking a swig from his glass before getting up, walking after Rebekah

* * *

Bonnie picks up her phone "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey." Bonnie breathes glancing at Elena who starts making kissy faces

"Are we still on?"

"Yeah, um about that. Marcel is calling it off-"

Elena looks over at her "Who's Marcel?"

"What?"

"Just for now." she reassures "And he told me that you should run."

"Why would I do that?"

"It turns out that Rebekah likes Caroline."

"Oh."

"So compel yourself a ticket to-"

"I'm not leaving you." he says interrupting her

"Rebekah isn't going to come after me."

Tyler frowns "You think they'll listen to Marcel before Caroline?"

Bonnie closes her eyes "That's what I'm hoping for."

"Come on Ty, you know you wanna say it." Elena teases

"I can't."

"Why not?" she asks

"I'm the one with the penis in the relationship."

She smiles

"So you guys are on good terms now?"

"We never weren't."

"So you put us on a hitlist on purpose? Katherine just stabbed me."

Elena stops the car "Katherine? What is Katherine doing there?"

"Can you not slam on the brakes like that? One of us can actually get hurt. And of course it wasn't on purpose."

"Tyler." Elena says ignoring her

"She doesn't know?"

"I guess not." Bonnie responds

"Hello, I'm right here."

Bonnie looks at her "Katherine is...with Stefan."

She tilts her head

"You know, like how you're with Damon."

"No." she states shaking her head "Stefan wouldn't."

"Tell her how long."

"Tyler." Bonnie scolds

"You mean this isn't a new thing?" she asks narrowing her eyes "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You were with Damon. I guess no one felt like they had to." Bonnie replies shrugging

Elena looks at her

Tyler smirks "Is she doing the face?"

"You're being a dick." Bonnie whispers

"She's doing the face." he smiles nodding his head

Bonnie looks away from her "Where are you?"

"I'm with Damon."

Damon looks at him then sighs before draining the rest of his glass

"Damon?" Elena growls taking the phone from Bonnie

"Thanks." he grumbles taking the phone from Tyler "Hey."

"Why didn't you-"

"Why didn't I tell my girlfriend who her ex is dating?"

She opens her mouth

"Who also happens to be my ex?"

Tyler gives him a thumbs up slowly turning it down right before they hear a dial tone

Damon scowls at him

/

"You can't really be mad at him." Bonnie states after Elena hangs up the phone

"Why not?"

"You're not entitled to every bit of information. And for once he has a solid point. No guy wants to give his girlfriend an update on her ex. It's weird."

"I liked it better when you guys hated each other." Elena mumbles turning onto the street

"Well you really wouldn't have a choice. He'd probably be dead if I didn't hate him." Bonnie says looking out the window

* * *

"I thought you didn't like Caroline." Stefan says sitting down on the bed

"I figured if we were going to be together I should find someone to get along with. I don't like Elena, Bonnie is a bore...with a secret agenda, Lexi doesn't like me, Tyler can actually kill me and 'Blue Eyes' is awol."

"It's okay to say you like Blondie, everyone does." Damon says leaning on the door frame

Katherine looks at him

"What?"

She opens her mouth but stops when her phone starts to ring "Caroline?"

"Hey-"

"It's not just me and Stefan." she says cutting her off glancing at Damon "So don't say too much."

"Same here, but I'm in a town full of vampires and witches who obey Klaus' every word so…"

"Got it."

"What did you do to Tyler?"

"I stabbed him." she replies nonchalantly

"What? Why?"

"He annoyed me."

"Katherine we talked about this. You can't just go around stabbing people."

"No. You talked, I pretended to listen."

Stefan grabs the phone "She stabbed him because of you."

"Shut it." she hisses snatching it back from him

Caroline smiles

"Wipe that smile off your face." she huffs glaring at Stefan "How do you even know I did something to him anyway?"

"Rebekah." she answers looking around

Katherine rolls her eyes

"Since when do you talk to Rebekah?" Damon asks

"None of your business." Katherine replies "Now go check on Elena, she's pulling up with Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Caroline squeaks

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. Just don't-"

Katherine sits up "Why not?"

Caroline bites the inside of her cheek sitting down on a bench "We were at this party and she got really drunk. Elena ran off with Stefan so I had to take care of her. She said that she hooked up with Tyler, but it was before we got together. So I let it slide, I didn't really have the right to be mad since it was before we had a thing."

Katherine narrows her eyes looking at Stefan who looks away

"I thought it was just a fling. A couple of weeks later she started dating Jeremy and they seemed happy. So I just went for it." she closes her eyes when they don't respond

"Did you know about the friendship?" Stefan asks breaking the silence still not looking at Katherine

"I knew they were close, that was never a secret. I didn't like it but I didn't want to be that jealous insecure girl I used to be. And when you guys would get on Bonnie, he always came to her defense."

Stefan looks at Damon who shrugs turning around to leave the room growing bored of the conversation

"I just thought it was a friend thing. And when Klaus came in I really couldn't say anything." she looks down "Bonnie was right the whole time." her voice barely above a whisper

"What do you mean Bonnie was right the whole time?"

"I was cheating." she says looking through the window watching Klaus "We both were. The only difference was" she pauses raising her shoulders "I was cheating with the enemy. He was cheating with his best friend...well ours but whatever."

"No not whatever." Katherine snaps frowning

"Katherine. He killed his mother."

"She was your best friend." she counters

"Is." Caroline corrects

Katherine purses her lips

"Promise me you wont do anything to her."

"Can I do something to Elena?"

Caroline tucks her hair behind her ear watching Klaus talking to Cami "I have to go." hanging up

Katherine smirks looking at Stefan "I'm going to take that as yes." jumping over him speeding out of the room

"Katherine!"

* * *

Caroline takes a deep breath opening the door to the bar

Hearing footsteps approach Klaus looks at Cami who refils his glass before walking away tending to another customer

Caroline waits for Cami to walk away before she sits right beside Klaus

"So this is about Tyler?" he asks watching her push her hair back

She turns her head to face him "You were eavesdropping?"

"I don't need to eavesdrop. Why else would you leave Mystic Falls to come here?"

She sighs "It was at first. But while I was driving I kind of realized that some twisted part of me wanted to see you."

"It's not twisted." he responds meeting her eyes "It's you realizing that you deserve better than a small town life that revolves around a doppelganger, a boyfriend that doesn't see that you're the best thing that has ever happened to him and friends that will only appreciate you and the Bennett witch until you're both gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline looks at him "Thank you." a small smile on her face

He nods then starts to study her

"What?"

"I should be asking you that."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion

"The only time you allow yourself to be nice to me or give into that twisted side of you is when the others send you to be a distraction."

She opens her mouth to deny but stops as he keeps talking

"Rebekah just left to finish what Katherine started they hate each other and me. So the only time they would talk is if it had something to do with taking me down. So whatever it is you all have planned I would-"

"Tyler cheated on me with Bonnie." she blurts cutting him off watching his demeanor change "Good. It's about time you felt like a dick." standing up taking his glass from his hand draining it slamming it down on the counter turning to leave

Klaus reaches out and grabs her hand, surprised when when she doesn't snatch it away from him and meets his eyes

"Well, are you going to say something or just sit there?"

"To be honest I'm not quite sure what to say."

"How about a tour?" she suggests "You said you wanted to show me the world so why not start here?"

He frowns and lets her hand go

She nods her head and turns around walking out of the door

Cami watches the whole thing and waits until the door closes after her to walk back to Klaus

"What happened?"

"She's a distraction."

Cami looks at him and lets out a small laugh "You sit here and drink until you're drunk enough to reveal that you have some form of humanity in you and talk about her. Now she shows up on a silver platter ready to take you up on your offer and you shut her down."

"Because she's a distraction."

"Well this is one hell of a distraction." putting her hands on the bar "From what you've told me about them, I seriously doubt that they could have came up with a plan so elaborate that she'd drive all the way from Mystic Falls to New Orleans just to take you down. Now if the Bennett witch walked through the door then there'd be a problem."

He looks up to her

"Well did you smell her scent on her?" she asks eyebrows raised

"No." he replies sounding like child

"Then why the hell are you so suspicious?"

"Rebekah and Katherine talking doesn't sound-"

"Rebekah and Katherine have been friends on and off since they met. Rebekah only pretends to hate her because you're her brother and her loyalty lies with you...even though your a dick to her. All. Of. The. Time. And Rebekah decided to make peace with Caroline after she told her about your offer. Just like everyone else she wants to be on the good side of your humanity. Personally I think it's because she's the only one who could convince you to undaggar her but, I could be wrong."

Klaus smirks at her "It really doesn't sound like it. The confidence in your voice is on the verge of being annoying."

She laughs "I want you to remember saying this. Just so you know how you sound every time you open your mouth." standing up straight throwing the towel over her shoulder watching his smile falter before walking away starting to talk to a customer.

Klaus frowns as she walks away from him wondering what was happening to him. He had this town under his word. He couldn't be killed, especially by the others, so why was he so paranoid? Cami was right. He was always rambling on and on about Caroline but when he saw her the feeling of what everyone referred to as happiness never really showed up. Instead the all too familiar feeling of paranoia showed up in its place. Another thought started to form in the back of his mind; when the hell did Cami find the time to get so close to Rebekah to find all of this out?

"Hey. Hey!" Cami calls out breaking Klaus out of his thoughts

He looks up at her

"What are you still doing here?"

"Caroline will be expecting an apology." meeting her eyes "And I'm not drunk enough for that." pushing the glass towards Cami


End file.
